bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
That Monkey Was Kinda Sexy
is the fifth episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary The divide in the house at the moment were pretty clear. Ben, Clifford, Topaz and Bryce were on one side, Jenna, Tadd, Max and Calvin on the other side. Trent and Logan were in the middle. Ben, Bryce and Topaz were all mad at Max, he had been playing both sides the whole game so far and he finally showed which side he really was on in their eyes. In his own eyes Max was mainly on his own side, though also a bit on Jenna’s side. In order to grab the people in the middle, Ben, Clifford and Topaz decided to start a new alliance with Logan and Trent, naming it “The Prin$e$$ Dai$y Parade” in order to try and please Logan who is a HUGE fan of Princess Daisy. In order to try and make sure Logan thought he was in their core four, Ben, Clifford and Topaz also made another alliance with him, where Trent was replaced by Bryce. Logan was not impressed by Clifford and Ben, he was uncomfortable and annoyed with being pulled into an alliance with them, he really did not want to be in it as he didn’t trust them at all. Despite being aligned with Ben and Clifford and being completely loyal to them, neither of them really trusted him and they both were slightly worried he would turn on them. Ben ended up winning head of household this week, keeping the power on his and Clifford’s side. At the nominations ceremony, Ben nominated Max and Calvin, the two of them had been vocal and confrontational lately, Max having had an argument with Ben and Calvin being loud and angry in general. Despite feeling like having good personal reasons to go after those two, Ben’s real target was Tadd, he wanted to backdoor him as he came across as the leader of the other side. At the power of veto competition, Calvin ended up winning and he chose to save himself from the block. Max wanted Tadd and not Jenna to join him on the nominations block mainly because he thought he could survive against big threat Tadd, but not against Jenna due to her lack of competition participation. Tadd was also someone he had been wanting hone for a while anyway. Ben did follow his original plan and nominated Tadd as the replacement nominee. Tadd tried to campaign and convince people to keep him over Max, but it didn’t work and he was evicted in an unanimous vote. Day 29 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Day At The Beach :: Description: In this competition the players had to build sandcastles, the castles would be judged by three judges and the one they gave the most points won. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Ben Day 30 *Nomination Ceremony Day 31 Day 32 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Fishball :: Description: The objective of this flashgame is to hit fish with a ball in order to gain points, while avoiding the spiky fish which will burst the ball. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Calvin Day 33 *POV Ceremony Day 34 Day 35 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia